Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Amarante-ai
Summary: KuroFai fluff; Everyone goes to Tomoyo's ball


A/N: Of course, a thank you to The Random Ninja for her time and belief that I can formulate paragraphs full of sentences worth putting up.

When I write, I start with a specific line or scene that I want to take place. But these lines and scenes don't always turn out the way I wish they would. For this, "the scene" I wanted is in Part Two [which is almost done, honest]. Everything that happens in Part One is stuff that came into my mind after writing "the scene." (That doesn't mean that Part one is filler. It just means no one can control Fai.)

Originally, I had basically put Grace Kelly by MIKA, Killer Queen by Queen, and Dead End Countdown by The New Cities on repeat during the writing. Yet, when I was revising this (and rewriting a lot) I was listening to Samson by Regina Spektor and Avondale by Yellowcard. One thing that never changed, though, was that during the dance sequence, the song is "Guess How Much I Love You" from the Tsubasa soundtrack. If you haven't already, you should go listen to it.

Disclaimer: Here there be CLAMP characters & lyrics by The All-American Rejects, neither of which, do I own.

* * *

_**  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste new, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song**_

**-Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects**

Can't Fight the Moonlight

Kurogane grew up in a palace, but he stuck out in this crowd. For one thing, besides Fai, no one came close to his height. And on top of that, Kurogane hadn't been in a palace in months, almost years. Not that he had ever cared, but he was out of practice in the ways of fashionable people.

Sakura was doing quite well for someone who didn't remember all she had been taught. It must be one of her "memories of the body". As Tomoyo took her around the room, introducing her to guests, Sakura managed to cursey in the heels Tomoyo gave her each time, without fail. Yet, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on your point of view), it was Fai who probably fit in most. Fai effortlessly conversed with the people around him as he glided across the room speaking with everyone in the process. Syaoran was doing fairly well, too. He was keeping an eye on Sakura at all times while speaking to a guy named Eriol that they had all met earlier through Tomoyo. Mokona, meanwhile, was getting drunk in another room. And Kurogane was having oh-so-much fun.

The party was at Tomoyo's mansion. They had first arrived three days ago in a pond in Tomoyo's garden. Yesterday, they had retrieved the feather from a young girl who had put it on the hat of her teddy bear, causing the bear to come to life.

But then before they had a chance to leave, the Tomoyo of this world, who had helped them, had invited Sakura and the rest to her party. Of course, since Sakura was automatically friends with every Tomoyo she met, they just had to go. Even if it made Kurogane home sick to see a Tomoyo who wasn't his Princess, it was strangely comforting. Seeing a Tomoyo safe and happy made it easier to believe that his Tomoyo-hime was safe and happy. Souma, after all, would never let anything happen to her.

So there they were. Diner had already been served and the dancing had already begun. Kurogane was trying to stick to a corner of the circular room (although it wasn't working for obvious reasons), hoping no one would try to start a conversation with him. He found that the people of this world, Espoyr as it was called, were easily offended. The moment they would be able to leave, he would be gone. Unfortunately, Tomoyo felt it was necessary to introduce Sakura to every single person at the party. He had never before felt so ill at ease in a room of people. It was going to be a long night.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kuro-pin?" Fai asked as he came to stand beside Kurogane.

"Hn."

"Aw, don't be like that. Remember, it's a party!" Fai smiled his fake smile once again. "Now, come dance with me"

"No way."

But it was too late. He had already been pulled to the dance floor.

It was like one of those nightmares you often hear of from people, no matter the world, where you find yourself on stage and you don't know your lines. Except not only did Kurogane not know the dance steps, but also he really didn't know how to dance, so he couldn't pretend either.

"Don't worry, Kuro-myuu. Just follow me. Trust me," Fai whispered in his ear.

How had the mage gotten close enough to whisper anything in his ear? And how had Fai been able to drag him to the dance floor? Kurogane wondered at Fai.. For all Fai's speed, he was also extremely graceful. He was much too graceful for a man, yet undeniably male. What the hell was wrong with the mage's world?

Stuck on the dance floor, Kurogane tried his best to follow Fai's lead as they twirled around the large, circular room, in time with the soft duet of piano and violin and never hitting anyone; never even coming close to hitting anyone. Fai was skilled at the waltz.

"Care to tell me where you learned to dance?" Kurogane asked.

"Why did you have to ruin the moment?" Kurogane could see Fai remember himself and put on another false smile.

Kurogane sighed and decided to come back to it later.

As the music gently came to a close, Fai and Kurogane slowed down.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Kurogane said as he grimaced.

"Was it really so bad?" Fai teased.

Fai bowed, and then walked away, leaving Kurogane to simmer alone over what had just happened.

* * *

_  
La fin_

Part two coming soon, I promise.

As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
